This invention relates generally to apparatus and systems for employing ceramic superconductors. More particularly, this invention relates to a metallic substrate which supports the ceramic superconductor and has a protective oxide barrier on its surface that inhibits interdiffusion of constituent elements between the substrate and the ceramic superconductor. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful as a wire substrate that effectively supports a ceramic superconductor coating.